


wish you were sober

by gay_pasta



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/F, PuffyChu, SHIPPING MINECRFT PERSONAS!! NO REAL NAMES!!, Wish You Were Sober, nikis whipped lmao, uh, underage drinking probably idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_pasta/pseuds/gay_pasta
Summary: they lov
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Niki | Nihachu & Sapnap
Kudos: 43





	wish you were sober

Wind blew lazily through the trees, cooling the warm air. Lights in front of houses remained on, but many of the houses themselves lay dark. Puffy stumbled through the street, determination in her eyes. Her phone was shining brightly in her pocket, something she’d definitely regret the next day. 

Alcohol buzzed through her system, fuzzing the outside world. Another party, another night drunk. Honestly, Puffy couldn’t even remember who was throwing it. Was it Dream and Sap? She didn’t know, but it was still fun, right?

Texts flashed to life, a combination of drunken inquiries and sober worries. Puffy didn’t see them. She nearly collapsed into the garden of a house, eyes red and blurry. She glanced up at the house, probably to insult it, but saw light in an upper window. Recognition flickered in her hazy mind, and she clambered over the flowers, mumbling an apology. 

Niki’s house. She seemed to end up here a lot. Puffy clambered up the side of the house, latching feet precariously into drain pipes and divets, until she reached the slope of the roof in front of the lit window. She looked through it hazily, registering the sweet, concentrated face of her favorite person.

Niki sat inside, wondering what she should do. She had work to complete, and a test to study for, but she couldn’t focus. She heard a knock at her window, alarm blaring in her head. 

She quickly turned her head to look out. Upon seeing Puffy there, she rolled her eyes, and scooched over to the window, opening it for the girl. Puffy smiled at her, very obviously intoxicated. Niki sighed. “Again?” She moved over on the bed, making room for the drunken figure. 

Puffy fell onto Niki’s shoulder, groaning dramatically. Niki slumped resignedly, and wrapped her arm around Puffy. She nagged the girl quietly in her head, but wouldn’t speak those thoughts. Niki reached for the volume dial on her music, and twisted it up. Soft beats from the speaker on the desk surrounded them, deep and soothing. Niki couldn’t bring herself to ruin the mood. Puffy took care of that. “Niha...” She whined. 

Niki flushed a bit at the nickname. “What,” She responded, curt. “Niha...Niha, guess what,” Puffy murmured. Niki looked at her. “Niha…I love you!” Puffy booped her nose. Niki sighed. This...this happened a lot. Puffy pouted. “Why aren’t you saying it back?” She cried. 

Pink graced Niki’s cheeks again. “Okay, alright...I love you too.” Puffy’s tears stopped immediately. She grinned, and pecked Niki right on her bright red cheek. Niki decided that if she died right now, she would not be opposed. Pressing her cold hands on her face, she whispered something incoherent and looked away. Puffy tilted her head. “What…?” Niki flushed ever harder. “Why…” She repeated in a small voice. “Why can’t you say that when you’re sober?” 

Puffy frowned, perplexed, and eventually gave up and buried her face into Niki’s pillow. Within a few seconds, she was fast asleep. Niki stared at her hands, room seeming to shrink around her. Why? Her mind pleaded. Every time Puffy went to a party, she’d get drunk. Every time she got drunk, she’d come to Niki’s house. She never remembered the things she said, the whispered murmurs of affection, sighs of love and now, apparently, kisses, too. 

Niki just wanted Puffy to mean everything she said.

She didn’t feel like spending another night with a girl who didn’t remember she loved her. But she cared too much to push Puffy away at the window. Niki tuned back into the noises of her room, listening to the lyrics of the song playing. 

Nineteen but you act twenty-five now  
Knees weak, but you talk pretty proud, wow  
Ripped jeans and a cup that you just downed  
Take me where the music ain't too loud  
Trade drinks, but you don't even know her  
Save me 'till the party is over  
Kiss me in the seat of your Rover  
Real sweet, but I wish you were sober

She choked out a laugh. What a coincidence, huh? The music really felt like attacking Niki’s feelings today. Niki looked down at the girl nuzzled into her side, snoring softly. She pushed a hand through her hair, then retracting it as if she was burned. Niki huffed out a breath, and then carefully rested her head on top of Puffy’s. Honestly, she just wanted to pretend, for one moment, that Puffy really cared. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

When Puffy woke up the next morning, the sun hit her eyes, making her wince. She looked next to her, seeing a soft indent in the pillow, but no Niki. Just that moment, the aforementioned girl walked through the door with a glass of water and aspirin. Puffy smiled gratefully at her, making Niki flush slightly pink. She wordlessly handed over the medicine, and headed back downstairs. 

Puffy followed her down, having memorized the layout of her mom’s house. Niki’s mom was often away on business trips, and she wasn’t seen in the house much. Puffy smelled the scent of eggs cooking, and walked blearily into the kitchen. 

Niki stood at the stove, scrambled eggs in a pan. Puffy had half a mind to wrap her arms around Niki’s middle and kiss her. Probably just the hangover talking, she reasoned. She sat at the wooden table, hands working at the placemat. Niki smiled at her gently, and turned the burner off. She put the eggs on a plate, and put it in front of Puffy. 

Niki sat across from her, fiddling with her hands. “Hey,” Puffy mumbled through her eggs, “There’s another party tonight, and-“ She swallowed. “I was wondering whether you’d wanna go with me?” Niki stared at her. Puffy looked awkwardly down at her eggs. “Um...yeah, actually, I...I would.” Niki whispered. 

Puffy glanced at her in surprise. “Um! Ok! The party’s at 21:21, at um...Skeppy and Bad’s.” Niki nodded. “I’ll...I’ll be there.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Niki nervously stood at the door of the house. She fiddled with her hair a bit before pressing the doorbell, hearing it shrill. She awkwardly stepped back from the stoop, and the door opened. 

Music pounded from deeper inside the house. Skeppy stood at the door, arm around his boyfriend, and grinned at Niki. “Niki! Puffy told us you were coming! Happy to see you here!” Niki smiled softly at him. She walked in the door, eardrums hit by the beat. She crept to the kitchen, standing uncomfortably against a wall. 

Lights flashed from the living room, and voices blended to form one blurry cacophony. 

Niki felt out of place. Fiddling with her hair, she looked around her. The music was a lot louder when she was inside. Heat pulsed along with the sound. Niki groaned, pressing her head against the cool wall. She came here for Puffy, but couldn’t even bring herself to look for her.

A drunk couple stumbled into the kitchen, the boy in green holding a boy in blue tightly to his lips. Niki averted her eyes. Pushing herself up, she headed towards the crowded living room. 

Niki wound her way through various people, some who she recognized, and some strangers. A boy in a maid dress laughed loudly. Costume? Niki had absolutely no idea. As she went deeper through the room, she heard the familiar peals of a voice. Puffy stood, already seemingly drunk, holding a red cup in her hand.

She giggled at something another person had said, and Niki felt her heart drop. Puffy’s beautiful, if slightly bloodshot eyes turned to her, immediately lighting up in recognition. “Niha!” She shouted. Niki turned bright red. Wilbur came out of nowhere, nudged Niki, wiggled his eyebrows, and went to the kitchen for more beer. 

Puffy laid her arm over Niki’s shoulder. Puffy’s hot breath steamed over her neck. She pressed a gentle kiss to Niki’s face, right next to her lips. Too much. Niki stood up straight, the arm sliding off her shoulders. She sped away from Puffy, desperately searching for the stairs. Everything was moving so quickly, her body was tense, her hands felt like they were full of live wires. 

She dashed up the wooden staircase, breathing increasing. The white-walled bathroom was clean and, surprisingly, empty. Niki slammed the door behind her, sliding down it and collapsing into sobs. Why was she crying? She hadn’t had any alcohol that night. “Emotions are a mess.” She sobbed out. 

“Tell me about it, dude,” A voice echoed. Niki’s head shot up. “Who are you? I thought - I thought no one was in here!” A leg pushed out of the tub. “Well,” The rest of a person popped out from behind the shower curtain. “You thought wrong.” A boy with dark hair grinned at her. A headband was messily thrown over his head, and he wore a white shirt. “My friends call me Sapnap,” He thumbed his chest, then flicked his index finger to her. “And you?” Niki laughed wetly. “I’m…I’m Niki.” 

Sapnap moved from the edge of the bathtub to sit across from Niki on the tile. Pulling out his phone, he tapped the screen a few times, and soon quiet beats were rolling out of the speaker. “I’m sure we’re both wondering this,” He announced, “Or maybe it’s just me, but I’ll answer anyway. I’m in here because I thought someone was gonna be here, and turns out they weren’t. My friends are off sucking face somewhere, so…” He gestured around the room vaguely. Niki giggled. 

“I’m here because...are you...sure you wanna hear it?” Sapnap leaned towards her, eyes sparkling. “Please.” He whispered. Niki smiled. “Alright...so, uh...she kissed me.” Sapnap cocked his head. “Did you want it? Cause uh…” Niki nodded her head frantically. “Yes, yes, I did - I do. It’s just...well...she was drunk. And I don't know whether she actually meant it.” Sapnap leaned over and patted her back. “That sucks.” Niki nodded, pulling her knees up to her chest. 

She looked up at him. “Any advice?” Sapnap exhaled. “Maybe...talk to her? I know that sounds kinda dumb, but honestly, that seems like the right thing to do.” Niki popped him a thumbs up. “Yeah, I kinda thought that. I just don’t...I don’t know how.” Sapnap sighed. “Checks out. But, dude, really, just take the plunge. Go for it. You really don’t wanna miss that chance.” 

Niki raised her eyebrows. “I...yeah, yeah you’re right! I should probably just - yeah.” Sapnap leaned over to her, punching her shoulder lightly. “You got this.” He stood up, and offered his hand. Niki took it, pulling herself up too. She opened the door. As she left the room, she turned back to Sapnap. 

“Oh, and Sapnap? I hope...I hope the guy who you’re looking for comes!” Sapnap crossed his arms, and smiled. “I hope so too.” He winked, and Niki went into the hallway. She crept down the stairs, and down into the living room. Puffy - wasn’t there. Niki’s eyes widened. She left the living room as quickly as possible, and ran out the front door.

Not even bothering to close the door behind her, she sped down the street, Converse flopping along the road. She headed to the park she knew well, darkened by shadows but lit by moonlight. As she reached the play structures, her pace slowed. The rickety swing set was neatly illuminated, and Niki sat gently onto one of them. 

She kicked her feet back and forth, staring at the sparkling stars. A tear slipped out of her eye, tracing down her cheek. Her shoulders shook lightly. Tonight had been...the worst. She had gone to the dumb party, and almost talked to Puffy, but it just all went wrong. 

The creaking of the wooded jungle gym pulled Niki out of her emotions. A backlit silhouette sat atop them. “Hey.” It called. “P-Puffy?” Niki responded shakily. Niki stood, and walked over to the structure. Puffy sat there, moon in her hair, looking down at Niki. 

She looked heavenly. Niki rubbed at her eyes, wiping the tears away. “Why are you out here?” Niki whispered. Puffy looked back up at the sky. “I guess I just didn’t wanna be in there.” Niki nodded. She climbed up to Puffy, and sat alongside her. “Did um...did you have fun?” Puffy turned to her. “Yeah, kinda. This party wasn’t great but…” Puffy shifted closer to Niki. “I got to see you.” 

Niki flushed. “Yeah…” Puffy’s eyes flickered down to her lips. Niki blinked. Was this happening? Puffy leaned closer to Niki, hand moving next to her leg. Puffy’s other hand hesitantly rose up, drifting close to Niki’s face. It touched her cheek, and Niki’s face grew somehow warmer. Puffy moved her face closer to Niki’s, her eyes closing slightly. Niki’s eyelids drew shut as well, and she felt the soft touch of lips on her own. 

After a few seconds, Puffy pulled away. “Sorry.” She murmured. She slid off the structure. “What? No, no, no, I liked it,” Niki leapt off after her. Puffy turned back to her face glowing red. “I...really?” Niki nodded vigorously. Puffy reached her hand out, pressing it against Niki’s arm. “Just, um, just for clarification, we’re both sober right now, right?” Niki muttered, suddenly shy. Puffy grinned at her. “Yeah. Yes, I promise.” Niki smiled happily at her, and pressed a gentle kiss to Puffy’s forehead. 

“I love you.” She whispered. Puffy held her hands. “I love you too.” Niki pulled away. “You have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that sober.”


End file.
